Confusión
by El Guapo Ben
Summary: Cuando se le quiere decir algo a esa persona especial. . . parece que ya tiene una persona especial ¿o no? (songfic ^_^)


Bueno este Song fic se me ocurrió apenas ahorita, por que tengo hora libre y quería pasar mi tiempo en algo espero que les guste 
    
    Una joven de 17 años aproximadamente esperaba a un chico afuera de su escuela, tranquila y calmada viendo como los demás salían poco a poco de la escuela – No debe tardar mucho, ya es hora de salir, y creo que ahora si podré decirlo – La joven tomo un pequeño paquete que llevaba en su mochila y lo recargo contra su pecho con anhelo – Si hoy es cuando debo de actuar - 
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Hold onto that dream!_**
    
    **_Tomorrow knows where and when_**
    
    **_It's true--what you believe_**

**_Don't let go--the road will never end!_**

****

Un chico de unos 15 años salió del colegio como todos los demás y la joven decidida comenzó a acercarse – KEN – le grito pero el chico al parecer no la oyó, una amiga de el llamada Hikari Yagami se acerco y ambos salieron del Colegio juntos. La Joven que aun llevaba el paquete en las manos se detuvo al ver que el chico que estaba esperando iba muy emocionado junto con la chica que se había acercado mientras lo llevaba de la mano lejos de donde alguien los viera – Kari – susurro pasa si misma – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de la joven pareja que partía fuera del colegio – 
    
    ****
    
    **_The sunset melts into the deep blue sea_**
    
    **_It turns a crimson shade_**
    
    **_A wonderful free fall_**
    
    **_I just want to have the wind_**

**_Take me faraway_**

La Joven de cabello color lila camino con varios sentimientos encontrados, tomando aun con fuerza el pequeño paquete que llevaba en sus manos, algunas lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas y suavemente las limpiaba mientras seguía caminando "_El estaba con Kari" "Y parecía muy feliz de verla" "Y yo como Ponta esperando para darle un estúpido regalo que de seguro no le habría gustado" _"_Quisiera irme lejos, lejos de el y no saber nada mas" _Eran algunos de los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de la chica. Mientras caminaba miro nuevamente el paquete que y se dijo a si mima – Eso te pasa por ilusionarte con aluguien como él – y dejo caer el paquete para seguir caminando.
    
    **_I've cleared impossible hurdles before,_**
    
    **_But I know that there's more,_**
    
    **_And I know I can make it_**
    
    **_Who's to blame when it's not the best_**

**_That I can achieve?_**

****

****

Una voz detrás de ella le dijo – Espera, sé té cayo algo – La Joven al escuchar la voz comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y corrió rápidamente de aquel que él había hablado. EL Chico miro el paquete y leyó una pequeña leyenda que decía "_Para Ken departe de Miyako, aunque sea pequeño, es con todo el amor que siento por ti. TE AMO KEN" _al terminar de leer corrió tras ella mientras pensaba que era lo que la había puesto de esa manera. 

****
    
    **_Hold onto that dream!_**
    
    **_Tomorrow knows where and when_**
    
    **_It's true--what you believe_**

**_Don't let go--the road will never end!_**

Finalmente la alcanzo y dijo – _Joley espera, por que corres, si esto es para mi, creo que podrías dármelo, no hay problema en expresar lo que sientes_ – La chica volteo la Mirada hacia Ken y le replico _– NO Ken, no quiero molestarte mientras tu ya amas a alguien. Yo, lo vi_ – Ken la miro y bajo un poco la mirada diciendo – Oh entonces ya lo sabias – Joley comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras se quito los lentes para limpiarse un poco las lagrimas – _Te vi esta tarde, con Kari, ella y tu, y no lo supe entender, por eso mejor me fui_ – Decía La chica entre sollozo. Ken le el dedo indice en la boca para callarla un momento y dijo – _Yo fui con Kari para darle las gracias por ayudarme a tomar valor para decirle a alguien muy especial que la amo, pero creo esa chica se me adelanto_ – Joley lebanto la mirada mientras el le decía – _Joley tu eres esa chica especial, creíste en mi aun cuando yo Era el Kaiser y creo que sigues creyendo en mi, por eso me enamore de ti, solo que como eres mayor, no sabia como decirlo_ – el se acerco a besarla mientras ella le correspondió. 
    
    **_Keep tryin' to believe_**
    
    **_The biggest part of you--_**

**_And now you're ready to go!_**

****

****

"Ves Kari no es tan difícil" decía un Davis a su amiga mientras veían la escena desde lejos. "Davis, NO" además tu ya tienes novia – El chico se sonrojo y le dijo tartamudeando – y que T'k también – Kari lo miro sorprendida y Davis solo dijo "UPS" 


End file.
